


You can’t take the sky from me

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Firefly, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Browncoat Obito, Ex-Alliance Soldier Kakashi, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Romance, The Akatsuki is a ship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: If they’re caught, he will surely lose even more, but he’s not afraid.





	You can’t take the sky from me

“You’re still wearing your uniform.”

Obito’s voice cuts through the otherwise sepulchral silence on the ship. Everyone is asleep at this hour, everyone but them. Even Obito had been asleep when Kakashi slipped out of their bunk earlier, the space cramped and far too small for the two of them. Much like this ship.

The Akatsuki is an old model, made unrecognizable to him both by age and the highly illegal mods that make her so unique. Compared to the slick, modern lines of Alliance ships, it looks a bit like a dump. Kakashi himself had thought so once. Now, after months living in it, he sees different, there is a love hidden in every little crevice, a kind of freedom he hadn’t ever experienced before.

His favourite part of the ship though, is this one. From the bridge he can see infinity opening before his eye, the vastness and blackness of space threatening to swallow him whole. And the only thing standing between such fate and him, is the Akatsuki.

He half turns to take in the sight of his lover, Obito is half hidden in the shadows, his deep, dark eyes shining like two black suns. He offers an arm, the other takes it without hesitation, leaning against him. Kakashi sighs happily with the other secured against his chest. He has left everything behind, his career, his ambitions, the honour he thought to recover by becoming a monster, for this, and not for a second has he been sorry for it.  

If they’re caught, he will surely lose even more, but he’s not afraid. Perhaps it’s the liqueur he inhaled before going to bed, perhaps the tingle in his skin where Obito’s spiked hair tickles him. Or maybe, it’s the hour, the place. In this dark sky, all the problems seem to have vanished. The day will come, their fight will resume. Even if this time around they are on the same side instead of shooting at each other. Two outsiders that have made this sky their home.

“So are you.” He eyes the brown coat with half a smile, its presence still makes a twisted bundle of contradicting emotions ignite in him. But Kakashi is too tired to sort them all out, so instead, he centres his attention in Obito’s beautiful factions and leans his cheek against the top of the smaller man’s head.

Whatever has to happen, will happen. In the meantime though, Kakashi holds Obito closer and thinks that moments like this, nobody can’t take from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, or don't, it's a free country <3


End file.
